1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for further improvement of photoelectric conversion efficiency of heterojunction solar cells (for example, see Patent Document 1). A method of improving light reception efficiency is cited as one of methods of improving the photoelectric conversion efficiency. With regard to the method of improving light reception efficiency, a back contact solar cell in which a heterojuction is provided on the back side has been studied. In addition, studies has been also made on provision of a non-flat structure called a texture structure to a light receiving surface for the purpose of improving the light incident efficiency on the light receiving surface.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-294830